This invention relates generally to the field of clothing, and more particularly to an improved raincoat formed substantially entirely of synthetic resinous materials, and having provision incorporated during the manufacture thereof for the adjustment of the length of the sleeves and the length of the body enclosing panels to suit an individual wearer.
Clothing manufactured from textile materials possessing similar characteristics are known in the art. The U.S. patent to Goodman, U.S. Pat. No. 2,534,551 of Dec. 19, 1950, for example, discloses a coat sleeve construction in which an additional length of material is folded inwardly of the edges of the sleeve to be concealed from view by stitch means until the additional length is required. Another construction is illustrated in the U.S. patent to Bisberg, U.S. Pat. No. 2,227,214 of Dec. 31, 1940, which relates to a lady's slip, the lower edge of which is provided with a plurality of textile strips interconnected to each other, or to the lower edge of the garment by a zig-zag stitch, which stitch is easily cut or otherwise removed. The Meisel U.S. Pat. No. 2,669,726 of Feb. 23, 1954 discloses a waist or leg band having a plurality of knitted lines forming a plurality of several members, such that with the removal of interconnecting stitches, the remaining band will have a closed selvage. The teachings taught by this patent require thread type stitching, and, as a consequence, they are not suitable for use in garments made of synthetic resinous materials in which the component parts are interconnected by heat sealing operations.